Many computing devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, tablet PCs, netbooks, laptop computers, desktop computers, and e-book readers include user input buttons or keys. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a typical key in a conventional keyboard of the prior art. In this example, a key 100 is adjacent to a top enclosure 110 for the keyboard. The key includes a key cap 120, a hinge 130, and a rubber dome 140. Below the key is an electrical switch 150 connected to a circuit board or flexible printed circuit 160. When a user presses on the key 100, the key cap 120 compresses the rubber dome 140. The rubber dome 140 physically contacts the electrical switch 150. The rubber dome 140 also generates a spring force that pushes key 100 up towards the top enclosure 110 after depression. The feel and travel of keycaps is limited by manufacturing and reliability issues associated with rubber domes and hinges. The rubber domes also occupy a lot of space underneath the keycaps, especially in devices with a relatively thin profile, for example a few centimeters or less.